Black and White
by LadyBardock
Summary: Kurosaki Karin and Hitsugaya Toshiro  Rated M for a good reason! LIME LEMON AND EVERYTHING CONNECTED WITH THEM! One more set of oneshots. Chapter 3 is up! 3942 words Sad ending  Hinamori wins! but Karin gets something more valuable! A fluffy chapter...
1. Chapter 1

**The paring here will be Karin/****Hitsugaya**** Toshiro.**

**Th****ese short**** stor****ies****are**** rated M for a good reason – so if you don't like Lemons, limes and all connected with those – you better not read this.**

Hi! As a slight warning – I am human and I do make mistakes – so please if you see any – spelling or grammatical mistakes –write them down and point them out – I will gladly correct them.

Of course I do not own Bleach :P

Hope you like it :) I promise not to flood you with author's notes (I dislike that when reading) – so what you see is what you get - simply my story. Hope you leave a review after reading – even if it won't be positive I would still like to know how many people liked it and disliked it :) Without criticism it's hard to develop – and that's my main goal to develop my writing style. So if you write something good or bad please state your reason – It would really help me to avoid those mistakes in future writings.

Thank you very much for taking your time and reading!

Yours,

Lady Bardock

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Roofs were never a good place to sit when trying to observe her. She would either notice him herself. Or worse Matsumoto would find him and loudly comment on her most recent and favorite topic, about how her little captain was finally turning into a man which was evident from his stalking on poor little Kurosaki…. Or worse a hollow would come and he would step in time to save her, which she hated because she preferred to fight hollows herself, especially since she became a Shinigami several years ago….

She always knew when he was there, but she never commented. She didn't have to. It was enough that she glared in his direction that he jump and ran off. Sometimes weeks or months would pass before he would come back. But she didn't mind it, having him around for too long was frustrating. Her friends would ask stupid questions like why was she so tense and looking at some rooftop all the time, or why she would get mad without any reason. She hated questions. Because some were impossible to answer. Why did he come back? Why would he just sit there are watch? Why wouldn't he let her handle hollows when he was around? It was infuriating… all those unanswered questions. Then came her stupid friends questions like, would she go out for a date and why she declined? Why didn't she have a boyfriend? Was she a lesbian? She grunted her teeth. No she was not a lesbian that was for sure. No she did not want to go out on dates because they were boring and useless. And no she did not have a boyfriend, but not that she didn't have the opportunity, but simply because she considered holding hands and being all fluffy and mushy even more useless and annoying then going on dates. And no! She was not a boy but a girl!

He was doing it again! He could feel his eyes follow her every move. It was annoying. She kicked the ball harder then she planed and hit a nearby tree. The ball bounced off and hit her back. Her bad luck. Get hit by her own ball in front of everybody. She growled and quickly got her things and ran off before anyone could comment about how clumsy she was today.

He did not hesitate and ran after her. Not coming close but keeping his distance as always. Suddenly he stopped because he lost her from sight. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He almost fell off the roof when he looked back to see a very angry Karin armed with her football standing so close behind him.

"Don't you ever come after me again." She told him and retreated to her home.

And he just stood there dumb folded. He looked at her back disappearing in the trees in the park and made up his mind. Jumping to the ground he ran as fast as he could. When he caught up to her, she looked even more mad then before. "What are you doing Cap-tain To-shi-ro Hit-su-ga-ya!?" She burst in outrage syllabising his full name.

"This" He whispered grabbing her by the hand and pinning her down to the nearest tree. She squeaked as his lips brutally claimed hers and as his body pushed her hard against the tree.

She kicked him but since he was no longer a child but a fully grown man, it had little effect on him and his bidding. He grabbed her hands and pushed her harder against the tree his lips silencing any sound of protest.

She knew she had to stop this insanity right there and then. But somehow she couldn't… His body felt so warm and his lips were so demanding and possessive… As if he needed her… As if he needed the women she was despite her tomboyish clothes and harsh attitude… Instead of struggling anymore she gave in, into his touch, into his wild actions… _To think that Toshiro has a wild side!_She thought and giggled. Hearing her laugh he stopped the kiss and looked questioning at her. She just smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him down. "Don't you think I'm going to let you go now…" She whispered into his ear and pulled him even closer. She kissed him at first gently and insecurely but then with all her eagerness and passion. And that was all he needed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

First one is light – just as a warning. Others will be much more…. Huh how to say it…. Hardcore….


	2. No sake allowed!

„What is your fucking problem!" She yelled as she punched the hollow trying to devour her soul. "I bet you don't think I'm that tasty now!" She yelled giving the monster one more kick. "You ugly piece of shit! How dare you get it my way! You will pay for it!" She said and brutally kicked her football which instantaneously purified the hollow as soon as it hit it.

"What do you think has gotten into her?" Rukia asked Ichigo as they watched from afar.

"Maybe she is getting stressed by her exams this year…" Ichigo sighed.

"Or maybe it's the fact that we made her promise she will wear a dress to our wedding?" Rukia gently suggested.

"That definitely might be it." He grinned meanly, and Rukia could only smile back at him. They both new that despite her hatred for weddings and dresses, the powerful black-haired Kurosaki would attend their wedding anyway.

"Come on! Since she finished this one off, we can take some free time…" Ichigo whispered into her ear and persistently pulled her away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Karin I can't find Rukia, and I need some advice about the flowers in the garden, we need to hurry up and get everything ready today!" Yuzu yelled at her twin for help.

The whole wedding issue put the Kurosaki family on alert. Flowers had to be put in order, food and sake had to be prepared for the wedding reception. The house and clinic had to be cleaned and prepared for the astonishing number of guests arriving. Fortunately for them Orihime said she would take in some people, and so did Urahara and Keigo, otherwise they would definitely not have enough room for everyone who was supposed to come. Yuzu was running around like wild trying to put everything in order, Isshin was trying to persuade his patients that for the next 2-3 days the clinic will be closed which somehow did not affect the number of people waiting to have a visit. Karin was also busy, not only did she have a lot of exams this year, but also she had to take care of all the hollows running around because everyone else was too busy with the stupid wedding. While Ichigo and Rukia… well they we too busy with themselves.

Karin kept wondering why the hell they wanted to get married on Earth… It was evident that most of their guests will be from Soul Society anyway… But on the other hand she knew that some people could not attend a ceremony in Soul Society which was the main reason why it had to be on Earth… In their home… And solemnly on the shoulders of her family…. She knew a wedding without friends both from Karakura and Soul Society would simply not work for Ichigo and Rukia who lived on the verge of both worlds. She sighed madly and got up… "First that stupid pink dress, and now this…" She had no other choice but to go and help Yuzu, after all it was her brother's wedding as well….

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Matsumoto I really don't think this is necessary…" Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th Division looked from above his desk at his faithful Lieutenant.

"No! Not this time you don't!" She firmly said sitting on his desk and tossing a bunch of papers on the floor. "I promised we would be there! And that includes you going as well!" She said coldly to her Captain.

"What part of our Captain and Lieutenant relation don't you understand?" He replied firmly. "You are to obey my orders not the other way around." He grinned his teeth.

"I am here to make sure you fulfill your duties! And going to Ichigo's Kurosaki's wedding is one duty you have towards your friends!" She yelled at him. "Or is it simply you're scared of a little black haired girl, you just don't want to remember about, that makes you so stubborn not to go!" She hit hard this time and she knew it. His face became even more stern, and she could even see a glimpse of hurt behind his cold mask. She knew she was right all along. And she knew she had to make sure he went there no matter what! She pinpointed his eyes with her own and after a minute of starring at each other she heard the words she expected to come all along. "Ok, I'll go! Just leave me alone so I can finish me duties!" He told her coldly, and she gladly turned around and went out, this time he overdid it with the cold. She could even see frost forming on the windows, it was that icy cold in the room…

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yuzu please come and help me!" Karin yelled from her room, her sister entered several moments later.

"Sorry you had to wait…" She stopped mid sentence and began laughing. "Karin you're not supposed to put it on that way! Be careful not to rip the kimono!" She yelled and ran to her twin to help her get dressed.

"It would be good riddance and since I don't have any other dresses I would go in something more normal!" Karin sighed.

"Oh shut up and stay still!" Yuzu bravely struggled to unwrap her sister out of the clumsy laid layers of the elegant robe.

"Now as we got that fixed let's do something about your crazy hair!" Yuzu smiled and before Karin could even protest ran off to get her hair accessories and brushes. Karin could only sigh when she noticed Yuzu brought back with her also make-up accessories… This was going to be a hellish and long day…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

The magistrate was surprised it turned out to be such a traditional wedding. When first Ichigo and Rukia came to set everything for the ceremony he thought it would be one more of those quick moderns things in those white European and American dresses and suits… But here not only the bride and the groom were in kimonos but also practically all the guests. It was strange most of them were simply dressed in black kimonos as if it was their normal everyday clothing.

Rukia had a beautiful long kimono with silver flowers and Ichigo had a symmetrical one but in black. They looked great together, and even thought Captain Byakuya Kuchiki didn't look happy at all, the happy faces of all their friends encouraged them that this was the right way to do this. In the presence of all their friends and family, and on Earth.

Apart from the powerful Captain Kuchiki only two more people were not having a good time. Karin stood next to her sister, and after several questions about who she was she got really mad. Not only did she had to wear this stupid pink thing, but also everyone seemed to have forgotten about her existence! Yuzu was wearing a very similar kimono with the same flowery pattern but hers was all yellow. Karin grinned at her pink kimono and had to fight hard not to rip it off in front of everybody.

Captain Hitsugaya was standing next to Matsumoto and Kenpachi along with Yachiru Kusajishi. Matsumoto was happily chatting with the pink haired little devil, while Kenpachi was simply listening to their chatter and grinning in his usual evil manner. Toushiro clenched his fist, this whole wedding thing did not appeal to him. Of course it was an important event that their two friends were getting married, but why make all the fuss and drag everyone to the real world? He took a look around trying to count how many Shinigami had come to the real world just for this big party… Suddenly his eyes caught the sight of something pink standing next to Kurosaki's sister and father. She had a beautiful long kimono with delicate red flowers climbing up her hip on the right side. Several more red elements were entwined into her dark hair keeping the stylishly arranged hair in place. She had gentile red lipstick on her lips, her make-up was not too heavy perfectly matching the kimono and underlining her beautiful face. She looked like one of those extremely expensive porcelain dolls, white skin, black hair and pink kimono. Not too tall, and not too short, very slim, but yet feminine. Delicate and yet strong. He was almost willing to admit seeing her was worth coming there but then he heard that last words he wanted to hear.

"Taicho I knew you liked that girl from the very start!" Matsumoto cried at him clearly very happy with her discovery.

He immediately took his eyes off the girl and looked coldly at his lieutenant. "I don't know what you are talking about." He said in a completely indifferent tone.

"Yeah right." She winked and gave him an elbow. "I'm talking about Kurosaki Karin!" She laughed at him again.

"Kurosaki Karin?" Toushiro whispered and looked back at the girl.

"I love her pink kimono!" Yachiru yelled taking a look at Karin. "Ken-chan do you think we could persuade old man Yamamoto to change female shinigami uniform into pink ones? We would look so cute!"

"That's a very interesting idea." Rangiku laughed. The girls chatted along, white Toushiro got lost in his thoughts again. Kurosaki Karin… He could still remember the day they first met. Him picking up her football, her asking him to help her team… Her standing alongside him in his favorite spot and just watching the sun set. Her bravely standing against a menos without any fear armed with only her favorite football. Then times changed, he had to go back to the Soul Society because he was a Captain, and she stayed here and was going to school. He didn't even have the time to say goodbye. He got his orders and he was obliged to fulfill them immediately. Later he heard about the rise of her power and that she and her sister both became shinigami also following into the steps of their father and brother. But since she was still alive she hadn't been into the Soul Society yet. And he hadn't been to Earth since the Arrancar problem. Almost seven years passed after those events when they met again. She was playing football as always, and he was just walking by. He stopped to say hello, she replied hello, and that was it. He walked on, and she didn't stop him.

He looked at her again and tried to connect this face to the one he saw the last time he was on Earth. The same chin, the same lips, the same eyes. She was totally different, dressed and with that fancy make-up and hair. She looked more delicate, distant and calm. So unlike the Karin he used to know… More like the girl he always admired Momo… This Karin had the same gentleness and fragility… but he was not sure if that was a good thing. In the past it was her inner energy and liveliness which led him towards her…

"Taicho! Let's go the wedding reception is about to begin!" He felt Rangiku push him towards the exit, so he lost sight of Karin again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Rangiku are you sure this will work?" Yachiru asked the golden haired fukutaicho.

"Don't worry if Nemu said it would work it will!" Matsumoto laughed and handed Yachiru a bottle of sake.

"Just make sure you don't drink it…" Yachiru told the older shinigami. "And I'll do my part of the job." The girl grinned.

Now all that Matsumoto had to worry about was how to convince her stupid captain to even drink a bit of sake… And she knew best that what he hated most was this transparent and alcoholic liquid….

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Karin was trying to pretend that she was having a good time, but it came harder than expected. She never liked big parties, she hated dresses, she hated make-up, she hated sitting there and drinking sake, for her it was all a waste of time. She kept refusing to drink alcohol, but the guests were persistent. But the most persistent proved to be that little devil who normally accompanied Kenpachi. At first Kurosaki wanted to refuse but before she could even reply a glass of sake was pressed against her lips, and hand was holding her head. And when the first sip came, drinking the next was not hard at all…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come one Taicho! You need to drink a toast for the newly married couple!" Matsumoto being already slightly drunk was running after her captain.

"Toast!" Someone else yelled.

"For the happy couple!" Someone else added. And soon everyone was yelling toast, and even tough Toshiro did not want to drink sake, he was handed a glass by Matsumoto and had to comply with the demands of everyone.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How did it got?" Yachiru asked Matsumoto.

"It was hard but somehow I did it, how about you?" Rangiku smiled.

"Piece of cake." The little girl laughed. "So when will it start working?" She demanded.

"Nemu said around half an hour, and after that we just need to make sure they are at the right place and at the right time." Rangiku winked. "Stage two is on!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Karin was feeling strange, she never liked sake, but this one was devilish. She could already feel a bit dizzy and couldn't focus. She entered the house and sat on the couch and sipped on a glass of water. Soon she heard some noise and noticed Rangiku dragging Toshiro into the room. At first she wanted to ask them to leave her alone, but seeing that Toshiro was obviously even more drunk then she was she did not protest.

"Here you are Taicho, a glass of water. Just sit here and after sometime you will feel much better." She smiled warmly at her captain and pushed him on the couch next to Karin. "Trust me I'm an expert."

He growled at her. "If it wasn't you who insisted I drank that disgusting thing I wouldn't be here in the first place!"

"Sorry Taicho I need to go! The party is just getting started!" Matusmoto quickly got out to avoid further prosecution from her captain.

"So you don't like sake?" Karin gently asked.

"No, I actually hate it." He grumbled.

He looked at her for a while not totally being able to understand why he was there and why she was sitting next to him. He looked at her kimono. "You look beautiful today…" He whispered. "You should wear dresses more often." She turned red and avoid his eyes.

"You weren't here to see if I wore any dressed so how can you know if I wear them rarely or often?" She noticed. He noticed the hurt in her eyes. And she noticed his care and sincerity.

They talked and talked, sharing memories and thoughts. Doubts and problems. Like all the time they were far away never happened. Like they knew each other for long and like they trusted each other completely.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"So what will exactly happen?" Yachiru glanced at Rangiku. "You said they might get together?" she asked curiously.

"Well Tachio always had something for her, but he always refused to talk about it." She smiled. "So this potion should make them both a bit more talkative and open."

"So it's going to do only that?" Yachiru sighed. "I was thinking of something more spectacular like him proposing to her or declaring that she is his girlfriend…. What you just said seems kinda… kinda boring." The little pink haired girl make a disappointed grin.

"Let's wait and see." Matusmoto replied and quickly went to join other shinigami in a drinking competition.

8888888888888888888888888888

Karin woke up with a splitting head ache. It was dark, and the only light came from the streetlamp outside the window. She was in her bed and from her sealing David Bekham was looking down at her. That was the only poster she saved from being disposed of when Yuzu decided to redecorate her room. The party must have ended because of the cold of the night. She felt surprisingly warm and comfortable despite the window being open. She snuggled back into her bed only to be hugged tightly by some masculine arms. She drew closer and put her head on his chest not clearly realizing what she was doing. It just seemed right. The she opened her eyes. Since when did she sleep with anybody? Not to mention a man? She looked up to see who it was and nearly died of shock.

Toshiro was sleeping peacefully when he felt his warm cover shift rapidly. He slowly opened his eyes still a bit dizzy to see Karin struggling to get out of his embrace. Still not aware of anything wrong he just hugged her tighter and whispered "What's wrong sweetie?" and after he said it she calmed down a bit.

"Could you please let me go? I….I… I need to go to the bathroom." She told the first excuse she could think of. He just nodded and put his head back on her pillow and replied with a smile "Just don't take too long…" He was asleep again. She jumped away from him and ran towards her bathroom door.

She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe a thing that was going on. Hitsugaya in her bed. Him calling her sweetie and hugging her… Her liking it…

She knew she got drunk, but she couldn't believe she got THAT drunk…. At least she was dressed in her normal sleeping shirt and shorts… if she woke up naked then she would really have a lot to regret…. Hitsugaya out all of men in both the worlds… HEH! She washed her face to awake a bit more, but then she realized she couldn't just go away. Toushiro was in her bed, and all the other rooms in the house were probably also taken… She had no choice….

She slowly walked towards her bed. She decided to take a blanket and pillow and sleep on the floor, but before she could do anything two strong arms grabbed her and pulled her into his warm. She wanted to fight, but she was just too sleepy and too cozy in his arms… She make up her mind, she could sleep for now and in the morning she'll tell him to go to hell!

8888888888888888888888888888888

He dreamt about peace and quiet, and her… Her scent, her hair, her voice, her warmth, her touch. At first it began on a green flowery meadow, just holding hands, walking around and laughing. Being happy… Happiness what a rare word in his life… He liked it, and he liked the association it brought Happiness was Karin, and Karin was Happiness, his happiness. Then the sun came down and they watched the sun set… Then the stars appeared and the sky glowed with their shine… He could see reflections of the stars in her eyes. She was beautiful like the black night sky. Elegant, graceful so lovable…. He could look at her forever.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Coldness and snow was surrounding her. She had never seen such a bad winter, it was suffocating. She wanted to cry out. But she was alone. The mountains around her were covered with a thick layer of snow, and pine trees were beautifully decorated with icicles and snowflakes. It was mid day, and it was very bright. The suddenly it became dark, she was lost and wandering in the cold. She felt so helpless. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see him. He smiled at her and her whole body was filled with warmth. She looked around and the suffocating whiteness became so enjoyable. It was beautiful… The green pine trees, the snow and the mountains…. Just like him so mysterious and majestic. She could really get used to having him around…

Then he spoke "I love you Karin…" And she woke up to look straight into his eyes.

Did he really just say that? Or was it her dream?

She looked at his questioningly but he did not say anything more. He just leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on her lips. She couldn't do anything else but reply with a equally warm kiss.

He barely realized that his innocent kiss became so erotic. Instead of comfort and happiness a new feeling filled him. Need…. Want… And a feeling he would never admit to… The need to love her… She felt the same fighting with her own desires she had to admit one thing, it could only be him… out of all the men between Earth and Soul Society it could only be him… With every touch and very kiss they knew this was right… Their clothes soon landed on the floor and their gestures became more vibrant and intoxicating. She had extremely smooth skin and smelled of oranges her realized as his kissed a path down her shoulder making her tremble… She squirmed as his bit her arm and in response pulled him underneath her and held his hands back.. She kissed his neck and his chin and cheeks and he fought to be freed to continue with his own plan… She landed on her back again with him pressing her down into the futon, she saw determination in his eyes, for her it was a challenge, she was a fighter not a gentile flower… and she would not be dominated, not even by him… He welcomed her eagerness to fight… It was so… arousing and fulfilling… just like her taste and smell… and the touch of her legs around his hips…

"Maybe it was worth coming here after all…" Toushiro whispered when Karin laid her head on his chest and began dozing off again… "And maybe this could work out after all…"


End file.
